


75 Dates Challenge

by 1lilspark



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: 75 date challenge, F/M, M/M, brief mentions of drug use in my Brasha piece, multi fandoms, multi ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lilspark/pseuds/1lilspark
Summary: I found a 75 Dates Writing Meme on Tumblr and decided to stretch my muses limits:requests Welcome (leave a ship and a # from 1-75 so I can generate a prompt)
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Della Duck, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Drake Mallard, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gandra Dee, Gandra Dee/Gyro Gearloose, Louie Duck/Webby Vanderquack, Sasha Gilmore/Brando Corbin
Comments: 53
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 42: Netflix Marathon   
> Ship: Fenton/Drake  
> Request By: Puck1919 via tumblr

Being a superhero was a 24/7 job that didn’t normally leave time for a social life. Thankfully when both parties were in ‘the business’ it was easy to understand the unpredictable hours and the fear that the next fight could land their partner in the hospital or worse. It was one of those occurrences that had recently happened putting Darkwing Duck out of commission if only for a few weeks while he tended to a broken arm.

He’d been sitting on the couch in his layer watching surveillance footage of Launchpad and Gosalyn...er rather ‘Quiverwing Quack’ as she’d dubbed herself patrolling the city when suddenly the sound of his phone buzzing with a text message filled the air.

**-I’m Outside--Fenton-**

  
Darkwing...or rather Drake Mallard as he’d presently been dressed in his civilian clothes in the moment couldn’t help but let his bill curl into a smile. He didn’t have to be here...he shouldn’t be here after all he WAS Gizmoduck (a fact that had both shocked him and made perfect sense at the same time when it was revealed to him)  
Getting up he crossed the room and unlocked the door with his good arm to see the other duck standing in the doorway with a bag of take out in his hand.

“I figured you could use the company,” Fenton said with a smile as he entered the room placing the take out bag onto the table and began to pull items out, “Plus when was the last time we had a date night?”

“Well, I believe it was when I had functionality in both my hands.”

Fenton simply nodded.

“Exactly, which is why I’ve put the fate of Duckburg in the hands of Ma’ma and the rest of the PD to come over here from some Netflix and Chill time.”

“This is why you're a genius while I’m just the out of work actor.”

“I don’t know if I should be offended that you think so lowly of yourself or prideful that you think I’m a genius.”

Drake just placed a kiss on Fenton’s forehead causing the other duck to flush again before picking up the remote.

“So, what will it be? Action Adventure, Romantic Comedy, Cooking Show?”

Drake paused for a moment to ponder… definitely NOT an action series or film as it would remind him that he was off the clock for the moment…

“How about a musical?” Drake suggested with a smile thinking about how one of the things they had in common aside from their want to help the helpless was their love of musicals.

Fenton nodded in agreement as he began to scroll through the rather slim pickings of the genre… honestly more concert specials then anything else.

“How about this ten year old musical teen drama?”

“You know I auditioned for that show? Went with some kid who was big on the internet instead.”

“So that’s a no…”

“I never said that,” Drake said, grabbing the remote and pressing play on the pilot episode.

_——some hours later…._

Launchpad and Gosalyn returned to find Drake resting his head on Fenton’s shoulder, both men asleep as the faint sounds of a 1980s classic rock song filled the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts Done 1/75  
> Prompts To Do 2/75  
> Numbers Claimed 25, 38, 42


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gyro Gearloose/Gandra Dee  
> Prompt 38 A Walk in the Park  
> Request by anon on Tumblr

Gandra had an eye on her mark as she entered the city park, the orange hues of the evening's sunset filling the sky. 

She was a woman on a mission and honestly she had no regrets about what had been about to commence. 

He’d been standing, hands in his pockets and rocking on his heels when she finally approached.

“I was beginning to think you wouldn’t make it,” the chicken spoke to her in a deadpan tone.

“I told you I want to be a better person.”

She watched her companion nod with a look crossing his face that silently said that he had a few skeletons in his own closet though working for McDuck it would definitely track.

They began to walk through the park in silence as the sun continued to fade and the shadowy dusk settled in and the crowds began to thin.

“I’m sure FOWL had a record of what happened in Tokyolk,” Gyro’s voice finally spoke, breaking the silence.

“I’ve heard about it vaguely,” she admitted as she thought back to hearing about how he had created a piece of AI that had practically taken out a city square.

“It broke my spirits and tarnished my reputation but I was able to bounce back.”

Raising her brow, Gandra gave Gyro a curious glare.”

“Is this why you wanted to meet up in the park? To give me some kind of pep talk about how it gets better?”

There was another silence before the duo reached a food cart.

“Let me buy you dinner?”

“Oh my god was this your subtle way of asking me out even though I’m damaged goods who has betrayed your associate on numerous occasions?”

“Well, nobody’s perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts Done 2/75  
> Prompts Requested 3/75 
> 
> Requests Welcome... just leave a ship + number between 1-75 and I'll generate a prompt to write about


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #14 Museum   
> Ship Della & Fenton (Ducktales)   
> requested by SusieSunflower23 on AO3

Della couldn’t help but roll her eyes a bit as she stepped into the Duckburg Museum. If she had wanted to see rare artifacts she could have easily just taken a visit to one of her Uncle’s bins or one of the many many ‘treasure rooms’ in the manor however this was where Fenton had insisted she meet him and so this was where she had been waiting.

Picking up a pamphlet she began to twiddle her thumbs a bit thinking that while she didn’t know if she was ready for something serious however the time she had been spending with Fenton had been some of the best moments she had in a while...well outside of the time she spent with the boys or on adventures.

“Sorry I’m late,” Fenton’s voice soon rang out as flustered as ever as he made his way into the museum lobby, “Gyro wanted my opinion on the latest upgrades on...you know.”

Della simply nodded with a smile.

“You look good by the way.”

With her bill still curled up she thought about how she had replaced her normal khaki shorts with a pair of black dress slacks and her normal aviator jacket with a blazer.

“You look nice too,” she replied with a smile even though the only real difference in the other duck’s appearance had been that he was without his lab coat. “So, why did you pick this place for our date? Because there is a slim risk that anyone aside from possibly Huey would run into us?”

“This...this is a date?” Fenton said flushed and confused both because they had yet to put a label on things plus all the thoughts of the potential of running into someone they knew that began to dance around in his mind.

Della couldn’t help but let out a sigh as she shrugged back her shoulders, a guilt ridden expression on her face.

“I’ve kind of been calling our hang outs dates in my mind...forget I said anything it’s stupid really.”

“No,” Fenton replied as he placed a hand on Della’s shoulder, “Not stupid at all.”

Soon they were standing face to face, their bills inches from one another as their hearts began to both race.

“Anyway,” Fenton said taking a step back just as they had been mere inches away from engaging in a kiss, “I brought you here because there is an exhibit here that I thought would be worth your while.”

Della looked back toward the pamphlet in her and before looking back toward Fenton.

“No offence, but I read through the exhibit list and nothing really sparked my interest when compared to what I’ve done and seen with Uncle Scrooge.”

There was another pause before Fenton spoke up once more.

“Trust me….close your eyes and trust me….”

Della took a deep breath thinking that while the man held his share of secrets she had the deepest trust in him and so she simply nodded her head as she closed her eyes soon feeling the warmth of his hand embracing hers.

“Thanks again for letting me do this,” she heard him speak to who she had assumed had been one of the curators as she had been blindly lead down what had felt like a long corridor then up an elevator then down another slightly shorter corridor until Fenton’s words told her to open her eyes.

As she did the sight took her breath away as she gazed around the room at all the various aircrafts… some scaled back models of some of the earliest planes in flight and others actually aircraft that probably would be in perfect flying order if given a bit of TLC and the space to take off.

“HISTORY of FLIGHT,” Della spoke as she read the marquee at the entrance to the exhibition room.

“It won’t open to the public for a few more weeks,” Fenton admitted, “But when I heard about it I figured I’d pull some strings and that face you are making tells me that I was right in doing so.”

Della wanted to protest saying that she wasn’t making a face however instead she embraced her nature of impulsivity by turning to Fenton and wrapping her arms excitedly around him before pulling him into a hug.

“I love it,” she stated before pulling back so their eyes met one another once more, “I love you.”

She hoped that this declaration wasn’t too forward especially as he had only just stated that he hadn’t realized that she was subconsciously labeling their get togethers as dates. Her apprehensions were eased however as his bill soon brushed against her cheek giving it a kiss.

“I love you too,” he replied, kissing her a second time this time on her bill. After allowing the kiss to linger for a moment he gave her a stern look.

“We only have one hour...let's make the most of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts Done 3/75  
> Prompts Claimed 11/75  
> Numbers Claimed 5,8,12, 13,14,25, 38,42,46,66,75


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 75 Zip Line  
> Ship Louie/Webby (aged up to 15)  
> requested by cashburgerwithfries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (It’s weird not writing them as adoptive siblings but here we are)

**—**

“You’re not scared are you?” Webby spoke as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Scared,” Louie replied as he shook his head before looking down at the ground below. Sure, he had faced worse, MUCH worse in the five years since he found out that he was related to Scrooge McDuck, since he met her however those were life or death situations where he was fueled by adrenaline whereas this...this was supposed to have been a fun afternoon with his girlfriend.

“Note to self,” he thought, “ don’t put Webby in charge of date planning anymore.”

“I mean it’s only zip lining across a canyon,” Webby spoke, her arms now wrapped around his shoulders, her fingers brushing along his collar.

‘Oh she was good, she was really good,’ he thought as he moved his bill to brush against her cheek causing a slight flush to cross both their faces.

“You’re not going to scheme your way out of this one…”

“Who says I’m scheming Webs.”

The way he raised his brow was enough to drive her mad and she loved every moment of it.

“Well then, I suppose we should get harnessed in?”

—

Moments later the duo were all ready to go on their adventure.

“Ladies first…”

“Only for you to bale...no thanks..”

“...or we could go in tandem right?”

The man who was in charge of their excursion nodded his head informing them with a few harness adjustments a tandem ride would be no problem.

“3,” Webby said

“2,” Louie continued

“1” they said together as soon they pushed off.

‘It was liberating’ Louie thought as they crossed the cavern. It felt like he was flying and honestly being there with Webby he never wanted to come down to earth again however gravity was an unfortunate thing and sooner rather than later the duo’s feet landed on the ground.

“So, what did you think?” Webby asked as Louie ran a hand through his windswept hair.

“I think,I’m going to let you plan date nights from now on.”

He watched the way that Webby’s face lit up at his declaration before she wrapped her arms around him again.

“So pizza?”

“With all the toppings because you're worth it,” Louie spoke, giving Webby another kiss thinking this was perfect she was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts Done 4/75  
> Prompts To Do: 10  
> Numbers Claimed:  
> 5-8-10-12-13-14-23-25-37-38-42-46-66-75


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 75 DATE DRABBLES:
> 
> 5/75 carnival/fair (#23)
> 
> Fendra (Ducktales) requested by chuvixa 
> 
> \------

The dull roar of Christmas music had already begun to fill the air as he made it closer toward the pier. It was the time of year for the local Christmas market and carnival and while he had already taken it all in opening night with his ma’ma, Fenton had known that it would be a perfect place to have a date.

He spotted her instantly dressed in her signature black instead of more festive fare, headphones that had been covering her ears swiftly being removed and tucked into a bag as she could almost sense his approach.

“I wasn’t aware that there was a dress code suit,” Gandra spoke in a teasing tone as she reached out to brush her fingers across Fenton’s tie presently adorned with visions of gingerbread men causing him to flush a bit.

“Tis the season,” he simply spoke as Gandra rolled her eyes. 

“I’m sorry, it’s just that in the system my Christmas was never well ...merry though I suppose there is a first time for everything.”

He couldn’t help but smile at the spark of her Christmas spirit and hoped that just for one night any criminal activity could easily be handled by his ma’ma and the rest of the force. Linking his arm into hers he felt a bit of a spark as they inched further and further toward the festival soon stopping by a booth selling ugly Christmas sweaters.

“No,” Gandra spoke as Fenton picked up a sweater that looked as if someone vomited tinsel all over it, “not going to happen!”

“Even if I let you pick one out for me to sweeten the deal?”

* * *

It had been about fifteen minutes later as Gandra had now been wearing a green sweater with a big oversize bow knitted across the chest while he had on a red one with a giant reindeer head and actual Christmas lights wrapped around its antlers. He was just glad she hadn’t chosen that tinsel tree monstrosity.

They had soon made it to the portion of the fair which had been a makeshift midway full of all the traditional carnival game fair with a Christmas twist.

“So, what will it be the wreath toss? Reindeer Race?”

He listened as Gandra chuckled, he had to admit she had a cute laugh and he wished that she’d open up and let more people hear it.

“What about this one suit?” 

Looking at the game of Gandra’s choosing he couldn’t help but roll his eyes. It was a classic test of strength game however it had been Christmas-ified by having the usual mallet wrapped up in red tape to give off the look of a candy cane. Sure, if he were in the Gizmoduck armor ringing the bell and winning his date a prize would be easy but as his mild mannered civilian self…

“Are you sure? The one game that I can’t use physics to my advantage?”

Gandra nodded her head as she began to twist one of the bulbs on his sweater causing it to light up.

“For luck,” she teased as he stepped up toward the booth handing over a ticket and sucking in a deep breath. The mallet didn’t feel as heavy as he thought as it met his hand and he raised it up. 

‘Please don’t embarrass yourself’ he thought as he watched as he was just shy of ringing the bell.

“Let me show you how it’s done!” Gandra replied already, handing her tickets over before taking the mallet from Fenton’s hands.

Swinging it with ease Fenton couldn’t help but roll her eyes as the bell rang and Gandra was soon handed a giant stuffed snowman.

“For you,” she said handing it to him with a smirk across her bill.

“Show off” he playfully teased as the sound of a text alert went off. He knew that while this was his night off he couldn’t shirk any potential evil doers and so he gazed at his screen relieved that it hadn’t been his phone but Gandra’s instead. Whatever it was it didn’t seem like good news as she began to lift the sweater over her head, dropping it on the ground below Fenton’s feet.

“I’ve got to..” she began in a flustered tone making him wonder if she had still been wrapped up in working for Mark Beaks or worse someone like Flintheart Glomgold as all he’d known was it was a top secret mission and that from how many people had known he’d been Gizmoduck he would not be privy to any information.

“Perhaps I can make it up to you by making you dinner sometime?”

“You cook?”

“Mostly burnt toast and coffee but following one of ma’ma’s recipes shouldn’t be any different than mixing chemical compounds right?”

“Your place, next week, I’LL COOK.”

“It’s a date,” Fenton said, and just like that she was gone and he was left scooping up her sweater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts Done 5/75  
> Prompts To Do 10/75  
> Numbers Claimed 5/8/10/12/13/14/23/25/26/37/38/42/46/66
> 
> Ducktales Prompts are on Hiatus but will take the next 3 requests of any other fandom so long as I know them


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 75 DATE DRABBLES:  
> 6/75 One Cooks For The Other (#26)  
> Fendra (Ducktales) requested by thatkidwithr6ses

It had been a week since the night of the Christmas market and Gandra was in it right now….really really in it. She was glad that Fenton had it in his heart to give her a second chance after how she had betrayed his trust by working for Beaks but if the truth were to ever surface about how she’d been presently working with FOWL well she doubted a third chance would be in the cards and so she figured she would cherish the borrowed time and hope the fact she was a double agent would soften the blow.

Arriving at the address that he had told her while balancing the shopping bags in her arms she couldn’t help but note how cozy the place seemed and how she had secretly wished a domestic life had been in her cards to make up for unsavory childhood.

Letting out a slight sigh as she knocked on the door she smiled watching as Fenton entered dressed in the Christmas sweater from the market, the one she had purposely discarded in his hand.

“Not a chance suit,” she spoke in a teasing tone as she crossed the threshold and headed inside following his finger as he pointed toward the kitchen.

“So, what is on the menu?” Fenton asked with a curious yet flirtatious gaze in her direction.

Gandra smiled as she placed the bags on the marble countertop silently taking mental stock of the family photos that adorned the walls, Fenton had been a cute kid though she’d never tell him to his face.

“Just a simple pasta dish,” she replied, “I mean the noodles are boxed, I’ve never had the patience to make them from scratch… however the sauce…”

She watched as Fenton approached her from behind looking at the ingredients that didn’t look like much on their own but together…

“So?” He asked, his close proximity making her heart begin to race,”is there anything I can do to help?”

There was a lingering moment of silence before she finally managed to speak.

“Well, you can gather me the cookware I need.”

“As you wish,” he spoke with a slight bow as he backed away just as she spotted a can opener which she needed to open up the canned tomatoes which were the base for her recipe.

—

As Gandra continued in the kitchen she couldn’t help but look as Fenton began to watch her every move with a look of awe in his eyes.

“Committing my recipe to memory?”

“You just look so in your element...if science doesn’t work out I bet you’d have the culinary arts to fall back on.”

She couldn’t help but chuckle at his comment as she watched the water reach a boil causing her to place the pasta in it.

“It’s just pasta, not some culinary masterpiece, anyway I just need to add some pepper to taste and then we wait.”

Fenton nodded as soon the pasta was in the pot and the sauce was simmering on the stove leaving the duo in a moment of awkward silence which happened more then not as Fenton was not the greatest with small talk and after past experiences he didn’t talk about his lab life much.

“So,” they both said together before Gandra continued, “ Did you hear there is a new hero in St. Canard?”

While at the same time Fenton asked, “Care to dance?”

Another pause filled the room.

“Darkwing Duck, I know...I helped him set up his technology interface and surprisingly he does not know that I’m Gizmoduck.”

“So no super friend adventures in the works?”

“In the near future no, anyway, did you want to…”

“Dance? I need to be on alert to stir my sauce but music would be fine.”

Fenton nodded as he put on some music however against Gandra’s better judgment moments later she began to sway around the room lost in a moment until the kitchen timer broke her from her spell.

—

“Mmmm,” Fenton said in an elated tone as they sat down for the meal “don’t tell ma’ma but this is the best pasta I’ve ever had.”

“I told you the sauce…”

“I should have paid more attention to see your secret.”

“Even if you kept an eagle eye on me I’m rather stealth.”

“Really…” She listened as Fenton began to challenge his beak inching closer toward hers as once more the moment was interrupted by the sound of a phone. Fortunately for her it wasn’t Bradford Buzz-kill summoning her to hack into something but Fenton’s instead.

“Beagle Boys?”

“Seriously you think they would get tired of this game of cat and mouse.” 

Taking a deep breath she could tell he was relieved she had known his secret as he triggered his armor to appear with a call of “Blathering Blatherskite” 

“Anyway, I’ll clean up when I’m off patrol,” he finished his voice slightly deepened by a modulator.

“Or I could stay and wait for you.”

“I—I un—didn’t think we were at that level.”

It was kind of endearing to hear his rambling while in hero mode.

“Neither did I suit...but I guess tonight is full of surprises.”

She couldn’t read his expression as he wheeled out however she could let out a long sigh as she turned to attend to the dishes.

Yes she was definitely in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts Done 6/75  
> Prompts To Do 10  
> Numbers Claimed 5/8/10/12/13/14/23/25/26/37/38/42/46/50/66
> 
> Ducktales Prompts are on Hiatus but will take the next 3 requests of any other fandom so long as I know them


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 75 DATE DRABBLES:  
> 7/75 Flea Market (Consignment Shop) {#50}  
> Brasha (General Hospital ) requested by tumblr anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first time writing GH in forever and the first time writing this pair so...be kind

In the short time she had been the face of Deception, Sasha Gilmore had been accustomed to a certain lifestyle. The personal shoppers at Wyndhams were eager to dress her in the hopes that their styles would be featured in the paparazzi’s latest snaps. However like all stars hers was doomed to fade because of her stupid spiral of self destruction. Sure, she was told she could be in future ad campaigns however she knew she would forever be a cautionary tale.

“Don’t do drugs kids,” she thought to herself as she entered a small consignment shop in downtown Port Charles.

“Everything deserves to have a second chance,” again she thought, wondering if one day she’d have a proper shot at one from the make up conglomerate, or with Michael. Internally laughing at the thought of ever being with the latter again after all he had a perfect family with Wiley and Willow she soon spotted a familiar figure thumbing through a milk crate of old vinyl.

“Stalker much?” She asked taking a few steps toward Brando Corbin who instantly looked up toward her with a smirk.

“It’s not stalking if I was here first” he protested, placing the record he’d been holding crossing his arms in defense. 

He had still been well dressed in his suit from driving Cyrus around causing her to scoff a bit thinking that he was better than that low life who she’d been sure gave her that bad batch that put her in this mess..still he was kind of cute...plus she had posted her plans to visit the shop on social media.

Holding her phone toward him to show the stock photo of the storefront with the caption “Everything Old Is New Again #SecondChances” she watched as Brando shook his head.

“Nope...didn’t see it..I ran into Josslyn at Kelly’s and she informed me that they had a pristine copy of Fleetwood Mac’s Rumors in stock.”

Sure she thought to herself as Brando began to cross the shop stopping as he reached a rack of clothing and began to rifle his way through it.

“So what are you here for looking for a new outfit for the Sasha Gilmore Comeback Tour?”

“No...Yes...Can’t a girl just have some retail therapy?”

She watched as he shrugged...god he was impossible… and she shouldn’t be even thinking about potential rebound relationships while she was in recovery anyway.

“What about this?” Brando asked holding up a high waist black skirt with gold button accents and a garish mustard colored floral top causing her to cringe as she shook her head as she held up a grey plaid baby doll style dress silently judging it. It too held a certain 90s aesthetic but she could totally make it work in modern times.

“That would look kind of cute, though I doubt it would be appropriate for the apparent wedding of the social season.”

Watching the way Brando playfully picked up a pair of hot pink sunglasses placing them on his eyes and totally made them work she sighed.

“I’m probably the last person Maxie wants there.” Sasha admitted as she held up a purple formal dress that had to have been a prom or bridesmaid dress at some point...not too over the top, definitely something she could work with to upcycle.

Watching as Brando placed down the glasses and went back to the crate of vinyls she couldn’t help but watch as he cracked a smile.

“Well, that color im sure suits you, anyway if you do plan on going I don’t know, I could be your plus one.”

“To babysit me to make sure I don’t get drawn to the bar like a moth to a flame?”

“Because everyone deserves a friend.”

“So, we’re friends?”

“We’re whatever you’d like us to be...though I definitely prefer friend to stalker or sponsor.”

Sasha couldn’t help but flash a sweet smile as she watched Brando pay for his record leaving her alone to her own devices.

She was down but definitely not out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts Done 7/75  
> Prompts To Do 9  
> Numbers Claimed 5/8/10/12/13/14/23/25/26/37/38/42/46/50/66
> 
> Ducktales Prompts are on Hiatus but will take the next 3 requests of any other fandom so long as I know them


End file.
